Secrets Come Out
by dancedance
Summary: Theresa and Fox. A new beginning. Or is it? Follow them as they make their path but not without some detours. R
1. Accidents and Intruders

Summary: Fox and Theresa are together but not without a few complications. They have to keep it a secret until they are ready to make it public but what happens when someone finds out and who does.

"Give it to me!" exclaimed Theresa as she tried to jump and reach her car keys.

"Say please, step-mommy," Fox said in a mocking tone as he held the keys in the air as he continued to laugh. When she jumped for them she landed wrong on her heel and fell to the ground.

"Oww!" Theresa cried in pain trying to hold back tears. Fox immediately dropped to her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her ankle which was starting to swell a little around her shoe strap which made the pain even worse for her. He touched it and she screamed in pain. 

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Theresa said shakily, tears streaming down her face. She tried to get up but knew it was a battle that she wasn't going to win. She finally gave up and even more tears streaked her face and a strand of hair fell from her bobby pin and onto her face.

He brushed it aside and stroke hr cheek, wiping away the tears. She looked up at him and was caught off guard when he picked her up and carried her towards the mansion as she protested that she had to get to work or lose this account.

"Look," Fox said walking up the stairs. "You can't go to work with a sprained ankle and if you did you wouldn't make it in the building like this." 

As he walked down the hall towards her room they spotted Ethan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ethan asked Fox as they reached Theresa's room. Gwen beside him making a disgusted face towards Theresa.

Theresa answered before Fox could open his mouth. "I sprained my ankle outside." She looked at Fox as she said this. "He was helping me up to my room." She looked at Ethan. "Why would you care anyways?"

Everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer with Gwen looking especially mad.

"Yeah, Ethan," Gwen asked him, furiously. "Why do you care?" 

He ignored his wife and continued to look at Theresa and Fox. "I know what you're capable of," Ethan said looking straight at Fox then back at Theresa. "I didn't want him taking advantage of you."

"Oh come on, Ethan," Fox exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're jealous that I'm the one carrying Theresa and not you." Fox looked at Gwen. "I mean you have this gorgeous woman at your side." Gwen smiled, taking in the compliment while Theresa just rolled her eyes. "Are you really that selfish?"

"I'm not jealous or selfish," Ethan replied defending himself. "But if you try anything I'll kill you. Get the picture."

"No not really," he said calmly. "When did I ever consider you a threat? You know that if anyone gets killed around here you'd be the dead one." They looked at each other with fury in their eyes.

"Ok look," Theresa said trying to break up the argument. "My ankle hurts really, really bad, ok. So if you and Gwen wouldn't mind running along so Fox can help me to my room, and Ethan I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." 

"Yes Ethan, let's go," Gwen said agreeing with Theresa. "We are already late as it is and she **can** take care of herself." She pulled his arm and they went off.

"Remember what I said Fox, I'll kill you if you so much as touch her!" Ethan called to Fox as he walked down the hall with Gwen.

Fox rolled his eyes as he walked into Theresa's room and laid her down on her bed. "Why don't I get someone to help you," Fox offered feeling guilty by what he caused to happen and for, probably, making her lose an account. "I'll call a doctor." He picked up the phone by the bed.

"No that won't be necessary," Theresa said taking the phone from him and placing it gently back on the holder. "I don't think it's broken and the pain is going away." "_Not," _she thought looking down she saw that her shoe strap was caught in the swelling. She tried to get up to take it off but it was no use. Her body wasn't going to let her win this battle either.

"Here, let me," Fox offered and very gently took her black strap heel shoe off her foot. "I'm going to get some ice to help the swelling go down." She was about to protest when he said "I'll be right back."

Theresa smiled as he left, remembering last night.

__

"We can't keep doing this" Theresa said putting down her book realizing Fox had just woke up.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently, knowing what she was talking about.

"You know what I mean," she said turning her head his way. Her long hair falling over her shoulder.

"No, I don't," he said curiously. "Explain it to me."

She looked at him with seriousness yet concern in her eyes "What if someone finds out."

"Like who?" he asked. "Your mother, Luis, Julian, no one or nothing could come between us. I love you." Did I just say I loved her? Yes I did and it felt good and I'll say it again. "I love you. I love you, Theresa."

Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Fox said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'll just leave now." He begun to get up.

"No you didn't," Theresa said with a tear rolling down her face ever so slowly and she pulled him back down beside her. "Can't you see? I'm not sad, I'm happy. I feel wonderful and I... I love you too." A wide smile appeared on her face. "I love you so much"

He came down and kissed her and she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. They both leaned back and began their climb back to the top and fell asleep in each others arms. 

She was instantly snapped back to reality when she felt something cold touch her ankle. "Oww," Theresa yelped. 

"Sorry," Fox said taking the ice pack away from her ankle. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"No," Theresa said taking the ice pack and gently placing it back on her ankle. "You just surprised me. Plus it's really cold." She let out a laugh.

Fox smiled. He loved the way a smile can just brighten up his day and melt his heart all at the same time. It was priceless.

He was snapped back to reality when he heard Theresa laugh. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, a big smile on her face. "You look like the most amazing thing just happened to you."

__

"It did," he thought. "You are the most thing that's ever happened to me." 

"Hello," Theresa said laughing waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Fox. What's wrong?"

"Nothing step-mommy," Fox told her leaning closer. "But when I looked at you, I thought I saw an angel."

She didn't have a chance to reply because at that moment he bridge the gap that was an inch and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss, she realized, it was a symbol of his love and when she kissed him back she felt nothing but their love and heard noting but his voice whispering sweet nothings into her ears as he carefully leaned her back onto the bed making sure he didn't touch her ankle.

They spent the day making love over and over and falling asleep in each others arms.

Then they heard a voice that woke them up with a start. "Oh my god!"

TBC: Who do you all want the intruder to be Ivy, Rebecca, Luis, or anyone else. Review and tell me. Thanks!


	2. Crashes and New Arrivals

Summary: Someone walks in on Theresa and Fox in an awkward position while Ethan and Gwen fight about Theresa. An accident and an unexpected new arrival may change the course of the group's lives forever.

"Ethan, do you still love Theresa?" Gwen was pondering over the question on the ride over to the hospital for her check-up for the baby. They hadn't found out the sex and they didn't want to because they wanted to keep it a surprise and find out on the day it's born. 

"What are you talking about Gwen?" 

"You know what I'm talking about Ethan. I mean about what happened in the hall. If it were me you would have just dismissed it and been happy I moved on with my life but when Theresa is in the arms of another man you flip out." 

Ethan did know that deep down inside he still loved Theresa and had tried to move on and was doing a pretty good job of it but when he saw his brother carrying Theresa those feelings rose to the surface again. He admitted to himself that he did, somewhere, still have feelings for Theresa but couldn't tell anyone about it. He was married and wasn't about to betray his vows but he could stop Theresa from being with him. He was visualizing a plan in his head when he was snapped back to reality by a scream. 

He was in the way of an oncoming car and was hit on the driver's side. They swerved and the passenger side hit a tree on the side of the road. Gwen and Ethan were knocked unconscious. There bodies bleeding to death. Their lives and baby's on the line.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Oh my god!" Luis was standing at the door of Theresa's room. 

"Luis!" 

Theresa scrambled to grab her rode from the floor while Fox grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Luis was furious. This was his little sister with a...a mini Julian.

Fox was angry at Luis for interrupting his and Theresa's special time together. They didn't get much of it. 

"Well, what the hell are you doing barging in on us like this?"

"Well I was coming to tell Theresa that Ethan and Gwen were involved in an accident and are at the hospital. I didn't think that she would be sleeping with yet another Crane."

"Wait, Luis. What did you say about Gwen and Ethan?" She was a little upset that he interrupted there time together but her anger turned into worry.

"They were on their to the hospital when they got hit and swerved into a tree. They are at the hospital. Ethan is awake but Gwen hasn't recovered yet and they might lose the baby."

"Oh my god." She started panicking. "Fox we need to get to the hospital." She grabbed for her purse and was about to head for the door when Fox placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok but there's still something we need to do before we go."

"What's that?"

"Get dressed."

She looked down and realized she was naked with just a robe on, clutching her purse while Fox was only in his boxers.

"Oh." She started heading for the bathroom. "Thanks Luis. I'll take it from here."

"And leave you alone with him? No I'm waiting till you finish get dressed and I'm taking you."

"Look Luis. It's not like I'm dying. I've been close to Fox and nothing has happened has it."

Luis looked over at Fox who was picking up his scattered clothes. He fumed with anger to realize that his little sister could actually sleep with another Crane.

"Yes, Luis. We're all grown ups here so if you wouldn't mind leaving so we could get dressed."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Look. You're Theresa's brother so I'm not going to kill you but I can still make you feel so much pain that you would wish you were."

They were now face to face. Fox clutched his fists and was about to punch Luis when he heard a loud coming from the bathroom. He forgot about anything else when he heard Theresa get sick in the bathroom and heard her crying. Luis and Fox rushed to the door.

"Theresa, are you okay?" Fox was worried. He was turning the doorknob when he felt a hand grasp his own and pull it from the knob.

"Like hell if I'm going to let you go near my sister."

"Please Luis." They heard Theresa call from the bathroom. "Just meet us at the hospital. I need to talk to Fox."

Luis settled down. If his sister wanted him to wait then he would.

"Fine but if you're not at the hospital in 30minutes I'm calling and coming back."

Before Luis left he looked at Fox.

"I'm not going to do anything but comfort her."

Luis clutched his fist and left before he caused anymore problems.

Fox walked in and saw Theresa sitting on the floor. He saw her holding something.

"What is it Theresa?" 

She looked up at him and showed him the pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant."

TBC: Sorry this was so short. What do you all think? R&r and tell me.


	3. Pregnant

Summary: What will happen when something tragic happens and a life may be lost? Will an intruder be able to handle the news of Theresa and Fox's surprise? Read to find out! ^_^

"Pregnant?" 

Fox didn't think it was even possible for it to happen but remembered the night they didn't use protection. 

****

Flashback

"Fox, I don't think that we should do anything tonight. I didn't take my pill the last few days and I don't think this is the time to be getting pregnant." 

Theresa was fidgeting. She had just gotten back on the pill but forgot to take it for a few days. She didn't want another little surprise to pop up at the wrong time.

"Ok, Theresa. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"Thank you, Fox." She kissed him but what meant to be a quick kiss turned into something more. Theresa pulled him on top of her. 

Fox started nibbling on her neck. 

__

Where's your lose control? she thought but forgot what she was saying when he started on her breasts. She moaned and started unbutton his shirt. 

"Theresa, what are you doing?"

"I can't stop Fox. I just want to have a little fun."

"But I thought you didn't want to do anything tonight?"

"I can't stop now. It wouldn't feel right if I did." 

She began nibbling on his ear. He groaned a surrender and they made love that night and forgot that it only takes one time to...

****

End of Flashback

"Yes. Pregnant." She tasted the word. She was liked it a little. "Are you mad?"

Fox was shocked. How could he be mad at her?

"Mad? Of course not. I'm actually really happy. I mean, we're having a baby!"

The bathroom door slammed open. 

"What!?!" 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Ethan was sitting next to Gwen in the hospital. They had put her in a private room and had her on machines. The doctors said that there was a chance that the baby could live. They also said that if the baby lived it would be very likely that Gwen could die causing the baby to die too and the only way for Gwen to live was for the baby to die. 

"What am I going to do?" He didn't want Gwen to die but he didn't want the baby to die either. He knew there baby couldn't live and it was his fault. 

__

No, he thought._ It's Theresa's fault. If she hadn't made it where I fell in love with her then I wouldn't be in this situation._

"Damn you!'' He said out loud and punched the wall.

"Ethan, what are you doing?"

TBC... Who do you want the intruder to be? Do you want Gwen and Ethan's baby to die or do you all want it to make a remarkable recovery? R&r please to let me know!


	4. Love and Loss

Summary: Who is the intruder and how will he/she react to Theresa and Fox having a baby? What will happen when Gwen wakes up? Read to find out. 

"What!?!" 

"Pilar!" 

"Mama!"

"Theresita, Qué pasa? What is he talking about?"

Theresa was shocked. Her mama only spoke in Spanish when she was upset or didn't want anyone else to listen in on a private conversation.

"Were having a... I mean... I'm... I'm pregnant."

"¡Para dar la luz a un bebé con esto! ¿Cómo pueda usted?" **(Translation:** To have a baby with this! How could you?**)**

"Mama, please! He isn't like that. I love him!" 

She felt like she was going to burst into tears. How could her mama say this?

"Love? ¡No, pienso que usted significa la lujuria!" **(Translation: **No, I think you mean lust!**)**

Fox was kind of feeling hurt. He could basically understand Spanish. He had learned it on the side for fun at one of his boarding schools. _Was it the forth one I got kicked out of or the third? _he thought.

"Mama! I do love him. No hay nada que usted o cualquiera pueden hacer para cambiar eso." **(Translation: ** There is nothing that you or anyone can do to change that.**)**

Pilar shook her head and looked at Fox and said not knowing he could understand. 

"Mudo como. Usar mi a semejanza de hija que y entonces obteniendo su embarazada. Como padre, como hijo."

"Mama!" 

Before Theresa could say anymore Fox butted in.

"Now wait a minute. I did not use your daughter and just because me and Julian are blood related I am not the man he is. I work for a living. Did you forget? I don't sit around drinking brandy's and using women like they are something to be toyed with as he does. Not anymore. And. The most important thing. I love your daughter. Let me say it again. I love Theresa and there's nothing in this world that could ever change how I feel about her! And I will not leave her with this child. I'm going to stay and raise this baby with her and there is nothing you or anyone in this entire world, heaven, hell, or anywhere in between that could make me turn my back on her or this baby."

Pilar just stood there. Shocked that a Crane could say such things and sound like they mean such passionate words. Theresa just smiled. She walked over and hugged Fox. Then turned to Pilar with a smile on her face.

"See mama. I am pregnant and he's staying right here. Besides, I love him and that's all that matters. Isn't mama?"

Pilar shook her head. Her daughter was head strong on this and nothing could make her change her mind. 

"Ok Theresa." She turned to Fox. "I'm warning you Fox. If you do anything to ever remotely hurt Theresa or this family you WILL be sorry."

With that she left the room. Leaving a happy Theresa and Fox talking about the baby and how much they love one another. 

Before Pilar left the room she said something to herself.

"Yo me pregunto qué Martin diría acerca de esto uno." **(Translation:** I wonder what Martin would say about this one.**)**

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ethan, what on earth are you doing punching the wall like that?"

Ethan sighed.

"Sorry Dr. Russell. I'm just so frustrated. I mean I want the baby to live but it's not possible." Ethan just felt so terrible.

Eve could see he was seriously distressed. She wanted to help him. Maybe she could get him to talk about the accident.

"Well how did you even get into the accident?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about something and that's when I heard Gwen scream. I saw the car and swerved to avoid it but then I don't know. We hit something and I woke up here."

Eve knew he wasn't giving the whole story when he muttered. "It's all Theresa's fault." to himself but loud enough for her to hear.

"How is it Theresa's fault? Was she there?"

"No, it's just that... I don't know. Never mind."

Ethan and Eve heard a moan come from Gwen. Ethan walked to her side.

"Gwen?"

Gwen turned to look at him.

"Who are you?"

TBC: **_If you didn't figure out the Spanish sentence that I didn't translate well it has something to do with what Fox replied. Hint: Like Father, Like Son. See if you can guess_**. **_I will tell you in the next chapter. But just see if you can guess_** _Also the reason I put some Spanish in is because I thought since they have a Hispanic family on the show why not add the language also. I think it adds a little flavor. You might see it when the Lopez-Fitzgeralds get in a few fights along the way so don't be surprised_. **What did you all think? Please R&r about what you want to happen next. I have quite a few ideas but I want to see if anyone of you has better ideas that I could mix in. So please R&r even if you don't. I love to see what you all think.**


	5. Bonds and Schemes

Summary: Fox and Theresa bond over the past conversation before heading to the hospital. Gwen doesn't remember Ethan. Ethan figures out a scheme that could help him but not in the way you think. Read to find out.

"Fox." 

"Yes, Theresa."

"Did you really mean that you were going to stay here with me and you know take care of the baby?"

She replayed the most recent events in her mind. Making her love Fox even more.

__

"And. The most important thing. I love your daughter. Let me say it again. I love Theresa and there's nothing in this world that could ever change how I feel about her! And I will not leave her with this child. I'm going to stay and raise this baby with her and there is nothing you or anyone in this entire world, heaven, hell, or anywhere in between that could make me turn my back on her or this baby."

"Of course Theresa. Why would you ever think that I would leave you? Especially when you're pregnant."

Theresa was holding on to Fox. She loved him so much and didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Then Fox stood there and shook his head.

"What's wrong Fox?"

"Ethan And Gwen."

"Oh yeah. Right. We should hurry and get to the hospital. I can't stand Gwen and she IS a bitch but I feel kind of sorry for her with everything and the possibility of losing her baby that's really awful."

They quickly got dressed and headed for the hospital.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Who are you?" 

Gwen sat up. She had no idea who these people were and she really didn't care to much for the guy. It seemed to her that he had an attitude problem.

"Who am I?"

Ethan was stunned and hurt by her words. How could she not remember him?

"I'm your husband. Ethan. Remember?"

"No. Sorry, um... Eden but have no clue what so ever as to who you are. Frankly you don't look like the type that I would marry."

Ethan was starting to get angry. How could she not remember him? She had fought for him and got him stuck in this marriage. Now she doesn't remember him?

"Can you excuse us Dr. Russell?"

"Sure. When you need me just call me. I'll most likely be at the front desk unless we get really busy later."

With that she left and shut the door.

"Um.. you know you can leave with her. Unless you think that I will remember you sooner or later."

Ethan wasn't about to leave but an idea started forming in his head. It was a brilliant idea. He knew he had to put it into motion quick before she could remember.

"Well, actually I'm not your husband but your **real** husband should be arriving soon."

Fox and Theresa walked into the hospital room. Ethan smiled and looked at Fox.

"There he is."

TBC... So what did you guys think. Please R&r. Do you think that Gwen should believe Ethan or just dismiss it?


	6. Showing His True Colors

Summary: Theresa finally sees Ethan for what he really is while they get an unwelcome guest in their conversation with Eve. Who is it? Read to find out.

"There he is."

Gwen looked at him as he looked at his feet and put his hand in Theresa's.

"Hey bitch. Get your own man. That's my husband so step back."

Theresa and Fox looked at each other and looked at Gwen. 

"He isn't your husband. He is." She pointed to Ethan. "And I'M not the bitch in this room."

"Why would I be married to him. He's ugly and I only marry the best of the best."

Fox leaned over to whisper in Theresa's ear. "At least she has good taste now."

Theresa laughed and got serious.

"Where did you get that idea?" Then she looked at Ethan. "Oh my god. You told her that. I was actually feeling sorry for you and now! I can see what Fox means when he says you're just scum and I was wasting my time with you. Now.. now I see he was right."

Fox looked at Ethan.

"Oh half brother of mine. You've finally showed your true colors and it only took 4 years to do it." He gripped Theresa's hand tightly and smiled at her. "Let's go Resa."

Gwen was getting furious. How could her "husband" leave her like this?

"Come back here. How dare you leave me?"

Fox turned back to look at Gwen.

"Look. I'm not your husband. I'm with Theresa. You married him." He pointed to Ethan. "That's your husband. He's pathetic and really low but don't worry you two will get along great. Trust me. You two deserve each other."

With that him and Theresa left the room to leave an angry Ethan and Gwen.

Fox bent down and kissed Theresa.

"Wow I didn't know Ethan would steep that low."

Theresa smiled.

"I kind of understand how he feels. I would want to get away from that too." 

They both laughed. 

"Why would Gwen actually believe him though. I mean she did everything in her power to keep us apart and now she doesn't remember that Ethan's her husband."

Eve approached them.

"Hey you two. Did you visit Gwen?"

"Yes. We just got out of there and Gwen doesn't remember that Ethan's her husband." Theresa giggled. "She thinks Fox is."

"Well she was injured pretty bad. She probably has amnesia. But why would she think that Fox is her husband."

"I don't know. The only way I could think is Ethan."

"Yes. I guess we're finally getting a chance to see Ethan is scum and that those two really deserve each other."

Then they hear a voice that made all three of them roll their eyes.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane. How dare you talk about my Ethan like that!"

TBC: What do you all think? Remember this is a TheRox fic so things always work out in the end but it's fun see the bumps and wrong turns in the road along the way. Please R&r. Thanks


	7. Conflicts

Summary: Theresa and Ivy have a heated conflict that when it's all over Ivy is left shaking in her designer shoes. Read to see what happens!

"How dare you talk about my Ethan like that?"

Fox rolled his eyes and looked at his mother.

"Mom, why do you always stand up for that spineless jackass when you can't even stand up yourself? I mean if he's so _precious _let him fight his own battles."

Ivy fumed.

"Fox! How dare you talk about your brother..."

"Half-brother!"

"like you are doing? Don't you have any morals?"

"Hey, I have morals but maybe you and Ethan should try buying some. Oh wait my bad. You can't neither one of you can afford them. I forgot you two aren't Cranes anymore. You can't even afford a ounce of dignity."

Theresa and Eve both laughed and whispered to each other and laughed some more.

Ivy was so angry.

"Aren't you forgetting I'm still Julian's wife? So I am a Crane and I have morals and dignity unlike some people, Queen El Grende."

Theresa looked at Ivy with pity.

"Oh, Ice Queen. You should quit fooling yourself. I'm Julian's wife and the one with access to the Crane fortune. And _I _don't have morals? I wouldn't get a man's bed _naked _and pretend I'm helpless. But we all know you're not helpless, huh, Ivy. You weren't helpless when you accused me of pushing you down the stairs and trying to keep a happy marriage apart."

"Oh Theresa. We all know I couldn't do all of those things. Plus, you could do a lot worse to get Ethan. I bet you would say you were pregnant too if it had any chance to win Ethan back."

"Why would I want Ethan back? He's with Gwen. I think he's the one who wants me back though."

"Why would he want a gold-digging tramp like you?"

Theresa smiled.

"I don't know. Why would he tell Gwen that Fox was her husband?"

"Why would Ethan do that? He loves Gwen and she's having his baby."

"I don't know why don't you ask Gwen!"

"Theresa, are you feeling ok? Has the devastation of losing the battle and the war gone to your head?"

"No Ivy but when you see how much I don't want Ethan you will be kissing the ground and begging for mercy. You haven't seen the rein of Theresa Crane. But don't you will. Probably in about nine months."

With those last words Theresa grabbed Fox's hand and walked off to leave Ivy pondering over her words. And in the deep inside the Ice Queen's cold, cold heart specks of fear of her enemy were rising. The unknowing of the future had left her almost shaking in her designer pumps.

TBC... How do you all want me to continue the story. I have an idea but any of yours will be fitted in unless to hard. Probably in the next chapters. Please R&r and tell me what you think an dif I should keep going. Thanks. Love y'all! ^_^ 


	8. One Ring, Please

Fox and Theresa had left the hospital and had gone back to the Crane mansion. Ivy and Eve were talking in the hall of the hospital. 

Meanwhile, Gwen and Ethan were in the room silently sitting there. Ethan was quietly planning how get Theresa for himself. While lame ideas were progressing through the tiny brain that he has Gwen was making plans of her own. Plans that involved her. Plans that involved Fox. And plans that **didn't **involve Theresa nor her husband dearest Ethan. No she sat there. An evil smile appeared on her face. Fox would be hers. No matter what _or_ who got in her way. They hadn't seen the likes of this Gwen before. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Gwen is getting so weird."

Theresa was thinking about the face Gwen gave her on the way out. She knew trouble was coming.

"How so? She was in her normal bitch mode she's always in when you come around."

Theresa giggled. She knew Gwen envied her but why would she want Fox. Was it because he belonged to Theresa? Or was it because of the amnesia Dr. Russell claimed Gwen might have?

"Yeah, but she wasn't as subtle as she usually is. She usually doesn't insult anyone but me. Why would she call Ethan ugly. I swore one day she claimed he was the handsomest guy she ever met. He was for me until...until you came along."

She looked up at her boyfriend but he was so much more than that. He was her boyfriend, yes. But he was also her lover, her friend, her companion for the hard times, and her shoulder to cry on, and so much more. 

"Well you changed my life too you know."

"How so?"

Fox ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Before you ever came along I thought women were just someone to sleep with and then go along m business. Father always taught me that women were only here to gave us males pleasure. But when I met you all those words seemed like nothing. When I'm with you I feel that I don't need another woman like I usually do. I never felt this way before. I've never loved anyone like I love you. For some reason every time I'm near you never want you to leave and when you leave I miss you so much that the next time I see you I just want to run and pick you up in my arms and forget about everything else but I can't ."

"Why not? I sure wouldn't mind it."

She let out a giggle. He held and looked at her with those eyes that always seem to melt her bones. and then let out a laugh.

"Well, you know, I have to keep up my macho image. I can't look like a sissy in front of everyone."

Theresa laughed. 

"We're here. I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms. Soon, I... we will have two babies to hold and care for."

She patted her belly.

"Yeah well you go take care of that cute little half bro of mine. I'll be back later."

Theresa started unbuckling her seat belt and opened the car door.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. There is so business I need to take care of."

"Well, ok. Be back soon baby."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She kissed him back and got out the car and ran as much as she could in her heels. Fox laughed at this. Theresa was always so eager to see her son after she had been away from him all day. Plus she looked so cute running in heels. He sniffled a laugh as he watched her dress bounce. 

Fox turned out of the driveway and made his way down to town. When he found the place he was looking for he pulled over on the curb. He got out at one of the popular jewelry store in town. He got out and walked into the store. The sells woman looked up from her Family Circle magazine to see a handsome young man come in the door.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I would like to buy an engagement ring."

TBC: What do you think? I love Fox. Sorry if you thought his lines were a little sappy but I wanted him to show Theresa how much she means to him. Please R&r. Thanks so much ^_^


	9. Will You Marry Me

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated quickly. I didn't get too many reviews. If you are still reading please review and tell me. Thanks. :)

While Ethan was at the desk signing papers to release his wife, Gwen sat in a chair silently. Ethan had told her that they were going home. He also said that the place where they live is also the home of Fox. And Theresa.

__

This is going to be harder than I thought, she thought to herself.

"Ready to go?" Ethan gave her a weak smile and helped her to the car. She hoped she got back to the mansion before Fox and Theresa so she could start putting her plan in motion.

______________________________________________________________________________

Fox walked in the mansion. He took off his coat and handed it to one of the maids to hang up. He walked up the stairs. He put the ring box in his pocket. He was going to decorate his Resa's room so it would look romantic. He opened the door to find Theresa holding fussy Little Ethan.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want me to come back?"

Theresa walked up to Fox and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"No, you can stay but I doubt if Little Ethan is going to settle down anytime soon though."

Fox smiled. He loved that she was such a devoted mother. He sort of envied Littl Ethan. He had a mother that cared for him, loved him, and would do anything for him. She was also planning on divorcing Julian. He was happy. Now they could be a family.

"I'll come back later."

She gave him one of her heart melting smiles as he closed the door. He heard Little Ethan screech and Theresa started to sing to him. He also thought she had the voice of an angel. He stood there and listened before he walked to his room. Fox had a great idea. He called the maid service and they started to put his plan in motion.

______________________________________________________________________________

Theresa rocked her fussy little baby.

"When I saw you smile at me,

I felt the quivering through my knees.

All along I knew someday,

I'd give my heart to someone just like you."

Little Ethan's fusses started to lower. He still gave out tiny whimpers.

"Baby, everything has always been the same way, 

Till you came along now.

It's amazing,

What pleasant change.

A thousand words I still can't explain."

Little Ethan was sound asleep. Theresa placed him in his bassinet. She watched him sleep. She heard a knock at the door. She quickly glanced to make sure her baby was still sleeping. She opened her door. A maid was standing in the hall with a blue summer halter dress. It had blue designs going on the side.

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

The maid smiled. 

"Mr. Crane has requested to see you in the sitting room. he also requested you wear this." She nodded at the dress.

"Julian? You can tell him I have no business to meet him in such an outfit."

Theresa was about to close the door before the maid gently put her hand on the dorr to stop it.

"No, Mrs. Crane. Mr. Nicholas Crane has requested to see you."

Theresa looked shocked. She nodded and took the dress. Theresa quickly changed and asked the maid to look after Little Ethan.

Theresa walked into the sitting room. She gasped the room was so beautifully decorated. White candles were lit all over the room the fireplace was lit and cast a glow in the room. Romantic music was playing. She saw Fox sitting on the couch. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Fox? You? How?"

He pressed two fingers on her lips and wrapped his arm around her waist He leaned down and kissed her before she could say anymore. Theresa pulled away and closed the door. She turned around and smiled at Fox. This is why she loved him so much. When she finally had him figured out he came and surprised her like this.

"Do you like it, Resa?"

Theresa smiled at him.

"I love it Fox. But not as much as I love you."

Fox leaned down and gave her a kiss that left them both gasping for air afterwards.

"Come sit down, Resa."

She sat down and he sat next to her.

"I've never loved someone like I love you. You are my only reason to exist. You are my air. My heart. My soul. Without you, Theresa, I don't think I would even be able to survive in this world. You are the reason I come back to this evil place everyday. I think before you even appeared in my life I knew we were destined to be. You were in my dreams. You were always there with me. When we finally met I knew I loved you. You are my only care in this world and that's why I wanted to ask you this."

Fox got down on one knee. Theresa watched in amazement and love. He took her hand in his and took a box from his jacket.

"Theresa, will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond engagement ring. It had to be the biggest rock she ever saw. Theresa looked at him and at the ring.

"I don't... I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, Resa. If you say yes you would make me the happiest man on this earth."

Theresa smiled.

"Yes. Yes, Fox. I will marry you. Oh Fox."

He placed the ring on her finger. Theresa looked at it. She hugged him and looked at the ring. He pulled away and kissed her. 

They both jumped when they heard voices and the door open. They looked around. 

"What is going on in here?"

Almost all of their families were standing at the door. Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Antonio, Julian, Rebecca, Ivy, Ethan, and Gwen. They were all shocked except for Gwen. Her face couldn't cover all the anger building up inside of her.

"What are you two doing in here!?! Stay the hell away from him!" 

Everyone looked at Gwen, shocked. 

Theresa looked scared but Fox took her hand showed them all the ring.

"We're getting married."

TBC... I know I could have done better than that. You can tell me. Please review. You can be as cruel (or nice) as you want to be. Just please review. Thanks so much. ^_^ 

~*~ Lyrics taken from, "I Never Thought" by Trish Thuy Trang. Please forgive me if I got the words wrong and if you know the guy who sings with her in it review and tell me. Thanks. ~*~ 


	10. They Finally Know

Author's Note: Sorry this is a short chapter. I don't have a lot of time to write lately with school and testing week. Next week I might be able to get in two new chapters but the week after that I have exams so I'm not sure. If I get more reviews I might be able to post quicker. Now Read and Enjoy. o_o 

All of the people in the room were speechless. Pilar broke the silence.

"Married? Theresita, is this true?"

Theresa smiled and looked at Fox who returned the gracious smile.

"Yes, Mama. It is true. Were getting married."

Gwen was panicking. _Married?_ she thought. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

Julian stood there with a smug look on his face.

"How will you two get married if were still married."

Fox grimaced at the thought. _Theresa. His Theresa. Married to his father. Conceiving a child with him._

Theresa smiled.

"Well I have some **more** good news."

She turned to Julian.

"Julian and I are getting a divorce."  


Julian looked shocked.

"We are?"

She got serious.

"We are."

Rebecca smiled and Julian looked at her and they were hit with a thought. Rebecca turned to the group.

"We have to be going. We have... _business... _to attend to, don't we poky?"

She took another sip of the brandy e held in his hand.

"Why yes, Rebecca. I think we do."

The laughed and rushed up the stairs. Ivy rolled her eyes and turned to her worst enemy and son.

"When were you two even together. I thought the Taco Queen still wanted my precious Ethan. Are did your priorities sink when you knew you didn't stand a chance?"

Theresa smiled at Ivy. That smile she got when she was coming to give as she got.

"No. See, actually, my priorities got higher. You, Rebecca, and Gwen may have thought you were ruining my life when you made Ethan turn on me but you just made my life even better. I have Fox and he doesn't swipe women every month. I don't see how Gwen can love him after all the heartbreak he caused her but I'm smarter than that. I fell in love with Fox and you want to know something else Ice Queen?"

Ivy just sat there, while Theresa smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone's mouths hung open.

"No!" 

Everyone looked at Gwen. Theresa didn't seemed surprised.

"What? Not happy about something? Let me take a few guesses. Is it that you survived the crash and are stuck with that miserable husband of yours? Is it that I'm the one carrying Fox's baby and getting married to him all while you're stuck with Ethan and you two's baby actually survived?"

Gwen and Ivy fumed but it was Ethan who stepped up tot he plate.

"She's lucky she's carrying my baby. At least I wouldn't be likely to cheat on her everyday of the week."

Fox was furious. He could insult him but it was a different matter when he insulted Theresa.

"No, see I wasn't the one who told Gwen that I was her husband because technically she isn't my type. Too blond. Too dumb. Needs her mommy to pick up her mistakes and tell her what to do. You too Ethan. Yes mommy. He did it Mommy. Prince Ethan. Momma's boy. Well you know what you can't threaten me and tell Theresa I'm going to hurt her or any of that bull you were using to hide your feelings for Theresa. You say you love Gwen and that Theresa should be getting on with her life when in fact when she finally was you had to make her think you still loved you because you always want her on the side so you can see how beloved you are. You were an idiot, no. A slow idiot for not choosing Theresa. She loved you man. More than anyone and when Gwen got pregnant and buried it behind all the mistakes she made. Yes she made them but you made the worst mistake and that was giving her up. Now we will be happy. So come near here or try anything and I **_will _**kill you."

He walked out with Theresa next to him smiling. Everyone just stood there and Antonio being dumb and not being to get over Sheridan's non-existent beauty didn't have a clue what was going on and busted out "Isn't Sheridan the most beautiful woman in the world." Of course everyone was tired of hearing that and walked out except Gwen who walked over to the couch. She sat there thinking. She couldn't let this happen and as far as she was concerned it wouldn't. She wanted Fox and she knew that she always gets what she wants. No matter what. Even if it means destroying the enemy.

Meanwhile Luis stood there. He knew something was up with Gwen. She had the same look before everything started happening to Sheridan and him. Before they sent Beth to the Harmony Mental Institution. Would they have to do the same to Gwen? The thought left his mind as quickly as it came as he walked off to get his beloved Sheridan off the arm of his brother. 

TBC... I know this chapter was short but please review anyway. I look forward to hearing them. ^_^


	11. Fox and Theresa: A New Beginning

Author's Note: I just finished state testing and thanks to everyone who reviewed I might be able to get in two new chapters before exams that is if I get enough reviews. Well anyways thanks for the reviews and also I own none of the characters except for Theresa and Fox's unborn baby. The rest belong to James E. Riley and NBC. This is a something I thought Fox and Theresa deserved since every time they have one of those special moments it was rudely interrupted. I promise no interruptions this time.

Fox and Theresa walked into her room. She excused the maid and picked up her fussy baby. She started singing to him while Fox watched the pair in love and affection.

"I need you and I miss you,

And now I wonder,

If I could fall into the sky,

Do you think time would past me,

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles just for you.

Although it's times like these when I think of you and I wonder,

If you ever think of me.

Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong ,

Living in your precious memories. 

I need you and I miss you,

And now I wonder."

She smiled.

"Sweet dreams my precious baby."

(I changed one line to make it fit the setting on purpose but don't mind it.)

Theresa smiled at her sleeping baby. She settled him in his crib and turned to Fox. He was staring at her and smiling.

"Well, now he's asleep. Got anything you want to do." She smiled mischievously. 

"Well yes but not what you think."

Theresa made a playful pout.

"I have other things in mind." He walked over and grabbed Theresa's hand. He put it on her and looked at her puzzled face.

"Where are we going?"

He gave her a mischievous smile. 

"Since part 1 of the evening was interrupted I want part 2 and 3 to be even more romantic." 

He led her down stairs and out to the back porch and out into the Crane garden. Out there Theresa was looking in awe. It was so beautiful. There was a blanket set on the grass next to a row of orchids. There was a picnic basket and a small radio was playing soft Latin music. She loved it. The summer air smelled of orchids and jasmines. They slipped out of their shoes and sat down on the blanket. 

"So, what to you think my bride to be?"

"Oh Fox it's are there words to describe it. It's wonderful. I love you so much."

She leaned in and kissed him. He gently pushed her to where she was laying on the blanket with Fox on top of her. He deepened the kiss. She ran her hands down his back sending her shivers of pleasure when she raked her nails back up. He ran his down her side, stroking her through her dress. She moaned. He pulled back and whispered in her ear.

"Can I ask you something?"

She kissed his neck and stopped to look into his eyes. She nodded.

"Do you really want to marry me?"

She gently pushed him off of her and she laid on her side and looked into his eyes.

"Of course I do. I love you Fox and we are about to be a family. We are about to have a baby." She patted her belly. "Why are you asking me such a question?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you accepted my proposal is because you don't want our baby to be a bastard."

"Fox, I accepted your proposal because I love you. I knew there was a connection when I first met you but I was blinded to it because of my feelings for Ethan. Now those are gone and he is with Gwen. We deserve each other as much as Ethan deserves Gwen. I love you and that's all that matters. My question is me getting pregnant the only reason you proposed?"

Fox looked deeply into Theresa's eyes. He could see a tear forming and it started running down her soft cheek. He lovingly wiped it away.

"Of course not. I love you and actually I already had the ring ordered and was going to wait but I thought tonight would be the night since the past two weeks were rough for you having sprained your ankle. Confronting Ethan and Gwen and Ivy. Plus every time we try to do something Pilar or Luis or somebody interrupted us. I love Theresa and always remember that. Do you understand?"

Theresa nodded. Tears were running her face fast. She smiled and started laughing.

"Oh Fox, I love you too. I do so much." 

She kissed him. He returned it and stroked her tongue with his. She moaned and pulled away. She turned to lay on her back. Theresa looked at the stars. A smile formed on her face.

"This is what it's like back in the old country. No street lights to blind your view of the world. The night sky is like life my mama always said. There are endless possibilities in life as in the sky. Each star represents the paths we choose to take in life but like all things they die and end but from the endings come new beginnings. Some just surprise you and some just happen so naturally you can see them coming. I think my life is like that you know."

She turned her head at Fox and he nodded and she turned her gaze back to the stars. 

"When my life with Ethan died it was like when a star dies and we see it's beauty when it explodes. But from those remnants a new star is formed. Like when my life fell apart with Ethan you came and comforted me. After that a new beginning began that was you and me. Our life is kind of like that small star."

She pointed to a small bright star the twinkled with a bright white light.

"It's small because it's a new star like this is our new life but it will gradually grow and may not last forever but it will last till it is time for it to die and a new beginning will come. Like this baby will be our new beginning and your new beginning to being a father. I know you will love this baby as you love little Ethan." 

Fox nodded.

"I fell the same way. I will love this baby as much as I love you and that cute little baby you have."

Before he could say more Theresa kissed Fox. This kiss became everything to them. They only felt this kiss and forgot about the world around them. 

-x-x-x-

Gwen watched from her bedroom window as they kissed. She frowned and knew they were getting even closer and maybe things wouldn't be as bright and simple as she thought it would be. She walked over to a sleeping Ethan. She shook him.

"What the hell? What's the matter with you?"

"Get up husband. There are a few things we need to go over."

TBC... See no interruptions just a little glance at how Gwen is on her wits end about what to do. No matter. What do you think will happen if the old Gwen returns? Review and tell me what you think. ^_^ 


	12. A Kiss and A Midnight Swim

Author's Note: I hope you all are still reading! Anyways here is part 3 of Theresa and Fox's romantic evening. I own none of the people except for Theresa and Fox's unborn baby. The rest belong to James E. Riley and NBC. Hope you enjoy.

Gwen and Ethan sat on the bed talking. Gwen was sitting up, a little annoyed that Ethan was barely listening to her. 

"Ethan, will you wake up?"

Ethan opened one of his eyes then closed it and smiled.

"As much as I would like you to tell me I should get with Theresa, it's midnight. I don't really care at the moment."

Gwen frowned. Why was he so stubborn? She tapped him and got in his face. Ethan looked Gwen in the eyes as she snarled at him.

"Well, you're going to care. Don't you want Theresa? Why are you so....."

Ethan kissed her mid-sentence. She almost jumped off the bed. Gwen thought as irritating as he may be he could really kiss. She started to kiss him back. He made a trail of kisses to her neck and all of a sudden Theresa and Fox were the last people on her mind.

______________________________________________________________________________

Fox held Theresa's palm and traced little designs with his finger on it as they kissed. She stopped him and pulled away. They were both breathing heavy.

"What's wrong, Resa?"

She smiled and let out a laugh.

"Well if we continue this I might not to get to see part 3 of this already wonderful evening."

Fox laughed.

"I guess you're right but I could do this all night."

Theresa smiled.

"Me too but I don't want anyone to catch us."

Fox playfully sighed.

"I guess... you're right... but we don't have to."

Theresa put her hand on his cheek.

"Yea, but I want to. Don't you want to make me happy?"

She gave him a playful pout. Fox laughed and helped her up. She started to gather her shoes but Fox leaned down to stop her.

"Leave them. What I've got planned won't include shoes of any kind."

Theresa smiled and dropped her heels and took his hand. He led her to where the hill that the Crane mansion so majestically sat on started to lower. Of course the Cranes wanted to be where they could keep an eye on the town and from where the mansion sat they could see the whole town. They slowly walked down together when they got middle way down Fox started to run with Theresa following inches behind. When they reached their destination Theresa was confused.

"A lake? What are we going to do?"

Fox gave her one of his mischievous smiles and started taking off his shirt.

"I thought we could go for a midnight swim."

Theresa frowned as Fox started taking off his pants.

"But we don't have a swim suit."

"Who said we needed one?"

Theresa raised one eyebrow when Fox jumped in the water with just his boxers on. When he came back to the surface Theresa looked in almost awe. In the moonlight water he looked like a god. 

"Come on, Resa. The water's great."

She thought for moment then laughed and stripped down to her bra and underwear and ran around the lake into a forest that had a creaky peir coming out from th trees and bushes. Fox watched confused. Where was she going? He saw where she was going and when she dived into the water he gasped in horror as he quickly read a sign attached to one of the trees.

"Theresa! NOOOO!"

But it was too late. She dived into the water. He turned back to the sign.

"Shallow End. Do not dive.

Diving may result in serious injuries or death.

- Crane Authority"

Fox looked around but didn't see Theresa. Then he saw the one thing that he had been afraid of the whole time.

TBC... So what do you think has happened to Theresa? And what is going on with Gwen and Ethan? I thought they hated each other. Please review ^_^


	13. Rescue

Author's Note: Sorry I know I'm evil but sometimes things get boring so you got to mix them up. I, also, know the Gwen Ethan thing is getting confusing but it's going to unravel into something bigger but you got to continue to read to find, don't you. 

Ethan is continuing to kiss Gwen when he rolls her on her back and starts leaving trails of kisses down her neck. She moans when starts to nibble on the valley of her breasts. She lets his hand go under her night gown and stroke her side. Then Gwen heard a scream. She jumped and pushed Ethan off of her. He moaned. 

"What's wrong?"

Gwen frowned.

"Didn't you hear that?"

Ethan got up and walked to the window.

"I didn't hear anything." He looked down at the Crane's lake. "Is that Fox?"

Gwen sprang to her feet and rushed towards the window next to Ethan. She saw him swimming unusually fast.

"What's he doing?"

Ethan shrugged and squinted. 

"Who's that floating in the water?"

Gwen got closer. She saw Fox swimming toward the figure.

"I don't know. Let's go see."

Gwen grabbed her robe and walked out the bedroom door, Ethan following close behind.

______________________________________________________________________________

Fox swam, nonstop, toward Theresa's floating body. 

__

Why did I even bring her here? he thought to himself.

He reached her and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to the shore of the lake. He laid her on the ground. He checked her pulse. It was there but barely. He noticed his Resa had a small bleeding gash in the right corner of her forehead. He started doing CPR on her. 

"I'm such an idiot. Why do I do this kind of stuff? Everything I do is going to get screwed up anyways." 

He breathed into her mouth for a 6th time. She started coughing and spitting up water. He lifted her to his embrace and hugged her tightly.

"Fox? What's wrong? What's happening?"

He looked into her eyes. He could recognize the confused, frightened look on her face. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He then did what he least excepted. He kissed her. She was almost caught off guard. She kissed him back with all the passion that had built up inside of her that night. The only thing holding them back now was the fact that two people were approaching them from behind.

"Oh god, get a room."

The one voice Theresa did not want to hear right now. Rebecca.

TBC... So what do you all think? Please review. This was going to be like the thing at the lake in Now and Then but I decided to change it around. It would be cruel for Theresa to do that to him I think. Anyways please review and tell me what you think and any thoughts you might have as of how to continue this fic.


	14. Surprise

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of stuff was going on at school and I didn't have a lot of time to type up any chapters. Once I did have time I was having writer's block. Finally I wrote this chapter. Sorry if it's not to great but please review anyway. Maybe I might update faster. ; )

Gwen followed Ethan out to the Crane garden. She noticed it smelled wonderful at night. The jasmines, orchids, the whole garden. It smelled so wonderful. She looked up at the stars as she quickened her pace to keep up with Ethan. There were so many stars. She loved it out here. She could barely see the stars when she looked out of the window at the hospital. It was so peaceful. 

"I think I see somebody. It looks like they're arguing. Let's go see what's going on."

Ethan gently encircled his hand with Gwen's as not to let her trip running down the hill.

______________________________________________________________________________

Theresa pushed Fox off of her and covered her body.

"God, Rebecca! What are you doing out here?"

Rebecca laughed.

"Pokey and I were just going to take a late night swim but it seems you too have beat us to it."

Julian smiled and looked Theresa up and down.

"Well at least now I get to see how much I missed down in Bermuda. I so wish we couldn't have conceived little Ethan when we weren't drunk."

He gave Theresa a cocky smile, while Rebecca rolled her eyes and Theresa fumed and grew red with humiliation from head to toe. Before Theresa could say anything Fox touched her on the shoulder and looked at Julian and Rebecca.

"Well at least you have good taste but maybe I should take that back. I mean someone with good taste would never sleep with Rebecca."

Theresa covered her mouth as not to laugh out loud. She loved Fox's sense of humor. One of the many things she loved about him. Ethan never had a great sense of humor but she loved him once. She couldn't think why though. Rebecca and Julian on the other hand weren't as amused at Fox's little joke. 

"Well son. I would at least get some clothes on before you make your smart ass comments."

Fox looked down and saw his boxers must have come off when he was swimming. He was completely in the nude. Theresa was too except for her underwear. He immediately grabbed his pants and pulled them on. Theresa looked around and couldn't find her dress. Fox quickly handed her his shirt. Theresa put it on and buttoned it down so it came down just above her knees.

"Will you two just... just go away? Can't we ever have any peace?"

"Well, it's not like you two are still swimming. Maybe you should finish your business else where."

Theresa was ready to steam over when Fox took her hand and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"You know it would probably be better to continue what we were doing in your room."

Theresa grinned at the thought. She nodded and grabbed his hand. She looked to Julian and Rebecca.

"We probably should be going back to the mansion. Bye."

She giggled and pulled Fox as they started to run up the hill back to the mansion leaving Julian and Rebecca to there business. Theresa laughed and Fox got behind her and up by the waist. She let out a shriek of delight and started to laugh. He laughed at the way she reacted and set her down. Theresa turned to face him. grabbed her by the waist and brought her to him and kissed her. She circled her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She pulled back and frowned.

"What's wrong Theresa?"

She smiled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how you just saved my life. I didn't even give you a reward yet did I?"

Fox grinned mischievously.

"What do you think I should get?" 

"It's a surprise."

"Don't I get a hint?" 

Fox gave her a playful pout.

"The more you ask the longer you're going to have to wait."

Theresa smiled and Fox bent down and kissed her. He grabbed her hand and they ran up the hill not even noticing Ethan or Gwen.

Once they reached Theresa's room Fox laid on the bed and waited for Theresa's surprise.

TBC... So what do you think the surprise is? Please review and tell me any ideas you have. I might use one of them. ^_^ 


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

Yes I know how many of us hate these but f any of you remember I started this fic a while back. I am sorry I haven't updated in about 5 or 6 months it's just that I have lost interest in Passions after they made that Whit/Fox plot in it. Kinda ruined my thing with Therox. Really pissed me off. So now I'm not watching it but I do want to continue this fic. If anyone wants me to continue please review and let me know. I would really appreciate it. 

Muahs and Squeezes,

Vanessa Woo


End file.
